


Caught Red Handed

by projectghoulma



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confession, Gen, Love Confessions, Reader Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectghoulma/pseuds/projectghoulma
Summary: It's certainly something when you're caught trying to leave a confession to your long time crush. It's something else entirely when you try to brush it off and end up confessing anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAA SEKIZAN MY ABSOLUTE BAB ;A; I've been trying to write for him for what feels like ages now.....I'm so worried I'll write him out of character or smth bc he's just so perf???

This was possibly the most embarrassed you have ever been in your entire life, nothing that had happened to you in your entire life seemed to compare with the heat that crept up your spine and had settled itself firmly in the back of your neck and across your shoulders. Your cheeks flushed with color as you stared into the intense, crimson gaze of your long time crush. You had never been so distraught over being caught red handed while trying to leave a confession note in his shoe locker; you were left sweating bullets under his scrutiny as he repeated his question for what felt like the hundredth time than just the second.

"Can I help you?"

You swallowed and allowed a, hopefully, normal smile to cross over your features as you held the love note firmly in your grasp behind your back. His brows quirked in silent amusement before furrowing into something that looked like a mix between worry and confusion at your lack of an immediate response.

"Nope!" You yelled out, visibly flinching at the volume of your own voice that you hoped hid the amount of nerves you were sure were obvious. "Not at all! I was just--! Yep!"

You watched as Sekizan Takuya tilt his head to the side as you let out a suspiciously anxious laugh before taking a step back and became pressed against the lockers. You cursed your rotten timing and bad luck, having decided to take your time in getting one of your favorite flavors of juice instead of rushing to slip the note in before your crush finished his rugby practice.

"Oi, Seki, are you ready yet?"

You stiffened at the sound of Hachioji's voice and appearance beside his friend and captain, turning your gaze quickly to the brown haired third year before shifting back to the intimidating red head stationed before you. You felt words make their way to your tongue but you forced them back with a strained smile and bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry for keeping you!" You yelled, again, and visibly winced by the volume of your own voice, again. When you stood, you saw the surprise in Hachioji's eyes and a gentle amusement within Sekizan's and bit your lip. "Have a good night!"

You hurried along, ducking your head beneath the perceived scrutiny of the captain and vice captain of the rugby club, and rushed to keep the painstakingly obvious envelope in your hand hidden from prying eyes. You hadn't even stopped at your own locker to grab your things in your attempt to get your confession over with - you had wanted to avoid all the nerves of a face to face confession - and you could only hope that they wouldn't try to ask you about what had just happened; you desperately just wanted the heat in your cheeks to vanish and the grip on your heart to loosen at the prospect of all the possible different outcomes if you were to confess.

As you quickly gathered your things from your own locker, you froze when you couldn't find the letter anywhere on you or in your bag. You glanced around the floor, biting your lip as you rushed to locate it before anyone else could find and read it; anyone like Hachioji or even... Sekizan, himself. You held back a scream when you rounded the corner of the lockers, nearly running into the rugby captain, and watched in mute horror as he bent down to pick up an envelope - the envelope containing your love letter - and checked the name that had been written on the back. Your handwriting.

"Oh, it's addressed to me." He murmured, ignoring the inquiring tone of his close friend. Sekizan tore his gaze from the wording scrawled on the slightly crumpled paper and locked his stare with yours. "Is this from you?"

You swallowed, unable to tear your gaze away as you nodded and watched as a similar heat to your own rise to settle within his cheeks as he looked away first to glance down at the evidence of your affections in his hand and then quickly to form a half-heated glare towards his nosy friend. Hachioji was fast to put his hands up in surrender before taking a step back and shaking his head, a quiet conversation passing between the two as Sekizan's eyes snapped back to your own.

"Is this--?" He asked, voice deep and wavering as he took in what was happening.

You nodded a second time, weakly, and wrung your hands as your nerves got the better of you and you became unable to respond with words. It felt like time had decided to slow down as Seki tore open the letter and started to read your declaration of love and admiration for him. Scratch that, this was possibly the most embarrassing thing to happen in your life. If not embarrassing then most certainly the most nerve wracking. You watched with mild interest as his cheeks somehow grew to be the same shade of red as the majority of his hair and straightened immediately when his eyes snapped to yours.

"Uh," you swallowed and cursed yourself at how small your voice sounded while Sekizan's attention was fully diverted to you before letting out a nervous laugh. "Yep."

Sekizan nodded and turned to his friend, "Go on without me, I'm going to walk them home."

Hachioji nodded and gave a wink in your direction. "Alright Seki, I'll see you tomorrow."

You felt your face flush as Seki took a couple of steps towards you while pulling his phone out of his bag, your gaze going immediately to the charm that hung from the device. He stopped a couple feet away from you, attention on his screen, as he towered over you.

"Um, Sekizan?" You murmured, eyeing your note he still held in his other hand. "If you don't feel the same way, you don't--"

"No. I've noticed you a lot, too, with Matsuo and Umeno." Seki said, focus on you as he spoke. "It's nice seeing you at practice when you can come."

You nodded as you began to process what he was saying, face flushing as it finally clicked together. You couldn't stop the incredibly stupefying grin that took up half of your face as joy overtook every one of your features imaginable.

"Please go out with me?" You asked, practically yelled, as you bowed deeply.

After a moment of silence, you raised your head and felt the heat in your neck rise to higher levels at the blush that had formed across Sekizan's pale cheeks. He was looking away and fidgeting silently as he appeared to mull his answer over and you could swear you felt your heart begin to soar when he met your gaze and gave you a firm nod of his head, signaling he was accepting your question and confession.

Elated you straightened up and clapped your hands together, eyes shining as you wrapped your arms around his bulky, muscular frame in tight embrace. A second or two passed before you felt his hand against your back and felt him press you into his chest. Never in your life had you been so happy to have been caught red handed.


End file.
